Forever and Always
by Smile.Laugh.Shine
Summary: Short, fluffy, one-shot Channy story containing moments of their lives spent together, imagined by me.


Hey! :D I decided to write a fluffy, Channy one-shot that briefly goes through the life of Sonny and Chad together. It's really random, and quite short, but I hope it's not that disappointing...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**~Forever and Always~**

"Sonny, there is something I have been meaning to tell you," he began, his deep blue eyes sparkling as he gazed at her, his lips curled into a wide, yet nervous smile.

Sonny glanced at her palm resting in his, and felt comfortable warmth flowing through her body as she recalled the moment their hands had met...

"Yes, Chad," she whispered, gaping at him dramatically, letting her jaw fall at the sight of his perfect face, as her eyebrows rose a little, for emphasis.

"I- I have been meaning to let you know for a while now. It's just that I can't get myself to tell you. Every time I see you, I get overwhelmed by so many thoughts, and I never got to say... I love you," he mumbled, his face reddening as he blurted the words out. He didn't dare look at her again; instead, he eyed the ground, as if he was dreading her response...

"Very good, kids! The rehearsal went very well! It seemed so natural! This is exactly the way I want to see it on stage. Thank you again for your presence, Chad," Marshall beamed, loaded with excitement as he left to get his hot beverage.

Being all alone with Chad made Sonny feel a bit uncomfortable, after the scene they had just been performing. ..In spite of her confusion, she found herself overwhelmed by utter joy, and could barely stifle a giggle.

"Don't flatter yourself, Munroe," Chad called from the other side of the room, regarding the shy Sonny with those blue eyes... "It's not as if you and I will ever happen," he added, adopting a quite irritant, superior attitude that bothered Sonny a bit too much.

Her only response was a snort, though feeling slightly offended.

...

Ten years later did Chad ask the dreadful question that had been fighting to burst right through him for a while, and had he finally gotten the awaited 'yes' for an answer.

Months later, a mass of wonderfully dressed people was gathered around an altar, a miscellany of bright colors swiftly gliding through the air as the wind shuffled through hats and scarves. Everything was adorned with beauty- flowers covered the place up, giving it a distinguishing lovely fragrance.

The same Chad was dressed in a wonderful black suit with matching polished shoes, a rose visible in his chest pocket. From across the room, Sonny couldn't help but admit he looked more handsome than he ever had. His blonde, dreamy hair was arranged stylishly to the side, a few strands falling towards his left ear, revealing a pair of deep, blue eyes that stared at her tenderly, regarding her every move.

Too nervous to even move, Sonny gaped back at him intently, watching a wide smile form on his chalky face. That was when chocolate-brown locked with deep blue, when both of them were engulfed with a unique feeling of utter happiness.

Dragging her long, white dress after her, Sonny approached her future husband, making each step carefully enough to avoid any type of incident. Diamonds glittered on her dress, making her sparkle in the bright sunlight.

She attracted the attention of dozens of friends and family members that all turned their head and watched her, transfixed, as she cut the distance between the two lovers. She glanced sideways from time to time, yet it was as if the happiness allowed her to see nobody else apart from Chad.

As she drew close enough to him, he gently reached out towards her, welcoming her with a slight bow. She beamed at him and placed her palm into his, aliening any thought that didn't belong to the moment. Chad brought her hand close to his lips and leaned over to place a light cheek upon it.

Still staring at whom he considered the most beautiful woman in the world, he thought about his luck once again. He loved Sonny so much, and nobody could take that away from him. This was his and her day. The most special day ever.

Their hands still pressed one against the other, fingers locked; they turned towards the priest, overjoyed as they waited anxiously for the ceremony to begin.

When the vows had been made, and they had both solemnly promised to love each other _forever and always,_ they finally leaned in for the most awaited kiss. It took Sonny's breath away- the rush, the fairytale- feeling that she was overwhelmed by. It seemed like a second only had passed when everybody started cheering and tumultuous applause interrupted the moment.

Sonny's eyes glided over towards where her best friends were seated. She spotted Lucy, clapping loudly and grinning at her, Tawni, her hand linked with Nico's, both of them smiling at her widely, Grady, in his gray tuxedo, winking at her, and Zora, cheering with the crowd, beaming at her.

...

Twenty years later, it was one teary-eyed Sonny and one really nervous Chad that were waving goodbye to their grown-up, handsome son, as he was preparing to leave, heading to college.

As they exchanged a worried look, the two slipped their arms around each other's waists and smiled at their boy as he got on the train, ready to wander through life...

...

It was a while later when the two were seated inside the church where they had gotten married, proudly watching their own son being united to his kindred spirit. The wedding atmosphere reminded them of when they had been the ones whose destinies were being tied together.

It is said that marriage unites souls. And so it was for them.

...

Forty years later, one gray-haired Sonny and one bald Chad were seated in their cozy armchairs, smiling as they watched the childish looks of their young, beautiful nephews as they tumbled through the grass. They recalled the moments of their own childhoods; their whole lives.

Yet however old they might have seemed to be on the outside, their souls were forever young and filled with love.

...

**Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
